


New Found

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Cathexis episode addition. Chakotay was moving in and out of peoples minds. What did he find?





	New Found

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a sequel, [Revelations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13490946).

Chakotay was back in his quarters at last. He was so glad to be free of the Doctor and his overly solicitous ministrations. It’s not that he wanted to appear ungrateful. He was actually very appreciative of all that the Doctor had done. But…?

He sighed. Reintegrating his neural energy had been an extraordinary medical feat, but the Doctor was so busy patting himself on the back that he hardly needed any more adulation, and to be honest, Chakotay was sick of the sound of the medic’s voice pontificating about his expertise. He was relieved to be home.

He made his way through his dimly lit room and stood at the window watching the passing stars. It had been a strange experience, disembodiment. It had taken some time to comprehend exactly what had happened to him. At first he thought he was dead and his spirit was trapped in-between worlds, but there was no sign of his spirit guide or any of his ancestors, so he’d known straight away that something was amiss.

Coming across his living but vacant body in sickbay had been somewhat disconcerting. He’d tried to find his way back into ‘himself’, but had been unable to re-enter his body. It seemed that to be able to ‘attach’ his mind to someone, they had to be conscious. The trick was to ‘piggyback’ his consciousness onto that of the host. Once he knew what to do and how to manipulate the host’s body his mission was clear. He had to prevent Voyager from being hijacked by the entity that controlled Tuvok.

Entering his friends and colleagues minds was an extraordinary experience. Even the briefest touch exposed him to all their thoughts and memories. He literally became a part of them for the short time he was in contact. He’d gleaned some interesting and enlightening information during his time as an ethereal being. Smiling to himself he thought over his discoveries.

Entering Tom’s mind had been simple and he now had a new found admiration for the young helmsman. He’d always thought him to be a callow and irresponsible young man, but in the brief time he was, for want of a better word, ‘melded’ with him, he sensed a depth and integrity that Tom tried hard to hide with his brashness and cynical humour . He would now take more time to get to know him. He was impressed. Tom was a fine young man.

His meld with B’Elanna proved she was all that she appeared. Anger still bubbled just under the surface, but he sensed an underlying peace and acceptance of who she was and what she wanted. She was more at home here on Voyager than she’d ever been anywhere else. This ship of lost souls and non-conformists was the perfect niche for the volatile and sensitive young woman. At last she belonged.

Still contemplating, he made his way to the replicator and ordered a tea. He sipped it slowly, watching the stars again and mused.

Harry, Harry, Harry. What could you say about Harry? He smiled to himself. Was he ever that young? If he was, it was a long, long time ago. To look through the eyes of idealistic youth as one teetered on the brink of middle age was a wonderful experience, but poignant. To know that Harry was destined to have all that enthusiasm and earnestness knocked out of him as life dished up all its disappointments and disillusionments saddened him. He sighed. There was nothing to be done about it. It was life, and it was Harry’s to live.

Peter Durst. Now there was someone who’d had the idealism knocked out of him well and truly. He covered his deep insecurities with an aura of brusque efficiency. The poor man. A wounded soul, thanks to his father, and probably damaged beyond repair. Spirits, if he ever had children, he would treasure them and nurture them as the gift that they are.

Children. This brought his thoughts to Kathryn Janeway. His captain, his commanding officer and the woman of his dreams. She had a mind like a steel trap. Such a keen intelligence, a biting wit, a voracious appetite for knowledge and a burning desire for him. He was still staggered by this revelation. He would never have known from her demeanour.

She maintained her command aloofness and efficient captain’s persona perfectly – cracking out commands with a dour professional distance. But under that façade was a woman of deep feelings and desires. She loved to dance. Who would have known? And she loved to touch him. He had noticed her penchant for placing her hand on his arm or touching his shoulder. In sickbay as he woke he was acutely aware of her hands on his bare chest. They seared holes in him, straight to his heart. He’d thought that he was the only one who had felt the connection, but it wasn’t so. She was acutely aware of their mutual attraction and had been since that first moment on the bridge when she had stood between him and Tom. The connection between them had sizzled and he was surprised at the time that no one couldn’t see the electricity arcing between them.

In that moment he’d known he was hers to do with as she pleased. He would be her champion, her lackey, whatever she wanted of him. He was powerless where she was concerned. His strength lay in his need and ability to protect and serve her. He’d never had this reaction to a woman before – to anyone before – and to know that his feelings were reciprocted was wondrous. It gave him new hope and a renewed vigour.

He smiled to himself. His door chimed. “Come.”

Kathryn Janeway stood just inside his door. “Captain, come in. Can I get you something?”

“No, thank you, Commander. I just thought I’d drop in on my way home to see how you were fairing. You escaped the Doctor’s clutches I see.”

He laughed gently. “Yes. If I had to hear his self accolades once more I was going to request to be disembodied again.”

She smiled, but there was a glint of pain in her eyes. She moved closer to him. “I’m glad to see you’re well. You had us worried there for a while.” She took another tentative step forward.

“I also wanted to thank you for your ingenuity. If you hadn’t rearranged the stones on your medicine wheel, we may never have escaped the nebula in one piece. I just wish we’d realised sooner what was happening. It must have been … disconcerting floating around the ship unable to communicate with anybody.” She moved closer still until she was standing right in front of him.

“Granted, it was one of the strangest away missions I’ve ever been on, but all’s well that ends well, as they say.”

“Yes, well, it’s good to have you back.” She gently placed her hand on his chest and gave him a light pat. He wondered if she could feel his heart pounding. “Sleep well, Commander. The Doctor has given you 24 hours medical leave. I’ll see you at duty shift the day after tomorrow. Goodnight.” She slid her hand down and off his front and turned to go.

“Captain? Seeing as I’m foot loose and fancy free tomorrow, would you care to join me for lunch? I’ll make my grandmother’s famous vegetarian enchiladas. If you’re game?” He knew if he couched the invitation as a challenge, she wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Sounds delicious.” She beamed at him. It took his breath away. “See you at 13.00 tomorrow. Sweet dreams.”

She sauntered out the door.

Just as they were about to close, she turned and gave him a piercing look. Then she was gone. He blew out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding. He shook his head. This was going to be an interesting journey.

Smiling, he took himself off to bed, looking forward to tomorrow and knowing that tonight he was going to have the sweetest of dreams.

-fin-


End file.
